1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to modular multi-pole connectors in which male and female contact inserts are latched into respective retaining frames to form contact insert blocks.
2. Prior Art
Electrical plug connectors of modular construction are known from EP 0 523 491 A1 as well as from various catalogs or product documents. One published product catalog November, 1992 Elektrische Bauteile (Electrical Components) from the company 2E Rolf Hiller describes a modular plug system as a board plug connector based on DIN 41612 whose modules, which can be inserted into a retaining frame, are designed as male and female strips and can be fitted with contacts of different shapes, by latching in, for the respective application. This system has no plug housing and in the male strip, which is designed as a male part, can be regarded more as a separable board connection than as an industrial plug. Depending on the fitting, the modules can be mounted on a printed circuit board, maintaining a basic grid. A retaining frame is used for mounting, and is provided on the board side as a collecting and alignment frame. The modules which are inserted into this retaining frame are available only as plug-in, crimped or soldered versions. Universal use by means of clamping or screw-clamping connection for wires and braids and PE contact-making integrated in the modular system are not provided.
The catalogs published by CONTACT Connectors 950331 EPIC Baureihe MC (EPIC MC series), Concept--Das modulare Steckverbindersystem (Concept--The modular plug connector system), INNOVATION, Title page plug connectors, Weidmuller, Amphenol C 146 Modular Catalog, euro publishing February, 1994 likewise describe modular plug connections of a common system which can be inserted and latched into a frame. In the case of this system, the individual modules are guided via side guide ribs and corresponding grooves running in the insertion direction in the retaining frame, and are attached to the latter via latching hooks. The modules are very robust and thus of a voluminous design, which leads to a considerable increase in the size of the contact grid. For bonding between the male part and the female part, early-make PE metal contacts are provided at the sides on the frame and outside the module arrangement on the narrow side of the plug connector, and these require additional installation space to allow the contact connection to spring out at the sides. In the case of plug connections which do not require bonding, this is at the expense of the number of contacts per plug connector. To this end, the fitting/base housings and the sleeve housings have been matched, in a robust configuration, to the particular requirements of rugged use and, as a rule, are made of metal. The shape of the housings in this case is matched to a mechanical hinged interlock system that is provided, and this requires additional installation space for the entire electrical plug connector.